Sol en días lluviosos
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Oneshot] Jaehee se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, la que se volvería la sonrisa favorita para Hyun. [Zen x Jaehee, basado en la ruta de Jumin]


Mystic Messenger ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario haría una ruta poliamorosa(?)), todo es propiedad de Cheritz y yo escribo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

 **¿Recomendaciones para la lectura?** Here comes the Sun de The Beatles, Dog Days are Over de Florence and the Machine, Again Again de Lady Gaga y Fire meet Gasoline de Sia.

* * *

 **Sol en días lluviosos**

 _2466 palabras_

.

.

.

Se removió perezosamente entre las sábanas, adormecida por el sonido de la lluvia y el aroma a… ¡ah! Se incorporó de un respingo y se frotó los ojos con persistencia, ¿dónde demonios…? El _horror_ se apoderó de cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, para acabar en un punto cúspide cuando lo vio aparecerse con una bandeja, cargando dos tazas de té y tostadas. Tenía el olor suave de su agua de colonia pegado en la nariz, gracias a frotar su rostro contra una de las almohadas.

Él sólo la miró con expresión divertida, tendiéndole una camiseta apenas dejó la bandeja sobre la cama. Jaehee sólo se masajeó las sienes. Su cabeza dolía horriblemente ahora que se había incorporado con tanta brusquedad.

—Creo que deben quedarme algunas píldoras para el dolor de cabeza —se volteó un momento para permitir que Kang se pusiera la camiseta—. ¿Quién diría que íbamos a presenciar una boda dentro de la R.F.A.? Y más que eso, que sería del _imbécil_.

Jaehee se limitó a tomar una de las tazas y darle un sorbo tras probar, necesitaba unos momentos más para despejar su cabeza. Para ver si, de una vez por todas, comprendía _por qué demonios_ la espalda de Zen presentaba arañazos y _por qué_ estaba metida en su cama, en un domingo lluvioso y vistiendo una de sus camisetas.

—Ah. _La boda_. El señor Han y su mal hábito de darme vino de más.

—¿No te sientes… rezagada? —La pregunta quedó en el aire porque Jaehee siguió dándole sorbos calientes a la infusión, sintiendo otra vez el cuerpo—. Ah, no, no dije nada, ¿te quedas a almorzar?

. . .

Cocinaron en un silencio relativo, interrumpido sólo por la voz de Zen canturreando a un volumen bajo, Jaehee pensaba en qué consistía la sensación de rezago; ¿Jumin siendo elegido? Si bien los medios deseaban hacer de la boda todo un acontecimiento, fue una bonita y pequeña ceremonia cristiana a las afueras de Seúl. Por primera vez, no le tocó coordinar nada y lo único que Jumin le encargó fue ser la dama de honor, porque _gracias a ti nos reunimos_ , había dicho mientras la sostenía a Ella de la mano y Ella misma se soltaba para tomarle las manos, sonriendo brillantemente.

Las cosas se habían dado más o menos así. De la boda no se habló casi nada en la oficina, sólo le llegó la invitación tras el almuerzo un día y luego Jumin le coordinó la cita con el modisto para ver el vestido que la _flamante_ dama de honor debería llevar.

La ceremonia fue pequeña, cargada de simbolismo y vio a Yoosung limpiándose unos lagrimones cuando los novios dieron sus votos. La recepción se llevó a cabo en un hotel y las fotografías que hizo V prometían ser bellas, pese a su condición limitada… ¿cómo, entonces, acabó en el apartamento de Zen, vistiendo una de sus camisetas y un chándal, cocinando como si nada? Alcohol demás, probablemente. En un momento, estaban bailando, al siguiente, estaba llorando sepa-Dios-porqué en su hombro, en un taxi.

—¿Jaehee, vives? —Preguntó el actor, tocando su hombro—. ¿Tienes frío? Puedo ir a buscar un suéter…

—No, descuida, Zen-ssi —cortó rápidamente su propuesta—, estoy bien. Sólo… pensativa.

El albino se encogió de hombros, rebozando los trozos de pollo en una mezcla a base de pan rallado y especias que había ido a comprar en lo que la castaña se daba una ducha.

—¿Es por lo de anoche? —Le tenía la suficiente confianza para ser directo con ella—. No estaba tan ebrio como para justificarme, lo siento si eso te tiene tan incómoda —dejó escapar un suspiro, limpiándose las manos y tomándola de un hombro—, pero… no buscaba aprovecharme de que estuvieras vulnerable, _realmente te admiro y te respeto_ , ¡ah, Dios! Puedes enojarte conmigo si gustas.

Jaehee intentó abrir la boca para refutar cualquier argumento, pero finalmente se dedicó a terminar de picar verduras para proceder a preparar el arroz frito.

—No puedo pensar en una respuesta coherente con el estómago vacío —cerró con un movimiento suave de cabeza.

Zen sabía que mentía, pero no dijo nada más.

. . .

—¿A qué te referías con vernos rezagados, Zen-ssi? —Estaban a cierta distancia, sentados en el sofá, mirando un musical, Jaehee decidió preguntar lo que dio vueltas en su cabeza toda la mañana.

—Si lo piensas, por mucho que trabajemos hasta el agotamiento, tenemos unas vidas relativamente normales, antes de que Ella llegara a la R.F.A. pensábamos que todos, salvo por V, estábamos malditos en el sentido romántico. Y entonces, Ella llega, nos _revoluciona_ a todos y Jumin se queda con el premio.

Kang sólo apoyó su mentón sobre sus rodillas, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas y mirando la televisión.

—¿Te gusta Ella? —Zen alzó una ceja; era poco común ver a Jaehee siendo tan _directa_.

—Como a ti; no en un sentido romántico. Sólo pienso que es un buen ser humano —Zen apagó el televisor y tomó su brazo, sonriéndole—, ¿pensaste que iba a decir que lo de anoche fue porque no puedo olvidarla? El drama es de mis producciones, no del todo mío. Ella es feliz, deberíamos serlo nosotros también.

Jaehee asintió con lentitud, justo unos momentos antes de volver a dejarse llevar.

. . .

 _Felicidad_ , parecía fácil hablar de ella, pero alcanzarla era otro cantar. Entre besos y caricias, le parecía estar un poco más cerca de la respuesta, quizá tuviera algo que ver con Zen acariciándole la espalda y besando sus hombros y su cuello. Zen tuvo una idea similar al escuchar los pequeños jadeos que Kang iba otorgando en intercambio a sus atenciones y en la manera sutil en que su cuerpo se movía entre sus brazos. Después de todo, para ambos el lenguaje corporal jugaba un rol esencial.

— _Hyun_ —a la mención de su nombre en sus labios, Zen se detuvo, retirando su boca de su clavícula un momento, antes de acercar su mano a su corto cabello castaño y sonreír—, ¿ah? A-ah, supongo que… no pude controlarlo.

—No tienes que controlarlo todo siempre, está bien, me gustas más espontánea —Jaehee apenas pudo disimular la sonrisa y la calidez en sus mejillas—, sé tú misma, aquí no tienes que fingir ser la asistente perfecta, la mujer sabia, la chica que tiene todo en regla… _eres bonita cuando eres tú_.

Kang se quedó en silencio ante sus palabras, un segundo antes de sentirse sacudida por sollozos incontrolables. No era ese llanto de verse superada por la situación, era simplemente haber hallado un consuelo a muchísimas tristezas retenidas, un llanto de alegría, de alivio.

—Me atrevo a aventurar que no estás triste —Jaehee se rió entre hipos gracias a esa frase—, sólo necesitas sacar muchas cosas malas… supongo que todos deberíamos alguna vez. Sólo no tienes que hacer como si no te afectara, si te afecta, te escucharé y aunque… aunque no tenga el mejor carácter, quiero que te apoyes más seguido en mí, del modo que prefieras…

Zen… _no_ , Hyun Ryu podía volverse un desastre nervioso en las manos correctas, dejar su fachada de príncipe encantador y ser tan humano como cualquiera. Al mismo tiempo, él tenía la facultad de permitir que Jaehee Kang dejara caer al piso su velo de serenidad, paciencia y compostura… mostrar los fallos, la pasión, las cosas que, según Hyun, la hacían hermosa como ser humano. Por separado, ambos habían rezado por ser capaces de mirarse en los ojos de alguien más y no encontrarse con máscaras, si no consigo mismos.

—No pienso que sea una completa locura intentarlo, Jaehee. Las cosas pueden salir bien, pueden salir mal, pero, sabremos _qué_ significa —Jaehee recordó una línea similar de una de sus tantas producciones—, todo implica un riesgo, ¿dejarías esa zona segura conmigo?

—Yo —pasó saliva, apretando los labios—, tú… tu carrera… participo con tus fans y…

—Olvídate del mundo —sonrió a escasos centímetros de sus labios—, piensa sólo en mí, sólo en ti, sólo en nosotros.

— _Sólo en nosotros_ —parafraseó ella, pensando en lo bonito que sonaba—. ¿Puedo pensarlo?

—No serías tú si no tuvieras que pensarlo —Hyun rió, justo antes de volver a unir sus bocas y atraerla sobre su cuerpo, para continuar besando su piel con absoluta devoción.

. . .

La lluvia seguía cayendo cuando el domingo se volvió lunes, ambos estaban apenas cubiertos por una manta, compartiendo la misma taza de café, hablando de las heridas del pasado, de cuántas lágrimas derramaron por sus primeros amores, del primer gran triunfo, del primer gran fracaso, de lo mucho que los sacudió la muerte de Rika, del catolicismo de Jaehee y hasta qué punto se consideraba católica a sí misma, de las creencias más _espirituales_ de Hyun, de porqué a ninguno le gustaba mucho la lluvia…

—Siento que, positivamente hablando, nunca acabo de descubrirte, Jaehee… y es un buen sentimiento —tomó su mano libre y la abrazó más, besando sus dedos—. Puedes llamarme codicioso, pero quiero conocerlo todo, ¡por supuesto que tú también vas a conocerlo todo! No como una fan, si no como… _mi compañera de alma_ , ¡Dios! ¡Suena tan cursi que hasta yo he tenido escalofríos!

Jaehee se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, la que se volvería la sonrisa favorita para Hyun.

Y para los dos, de todos los momentos juntos, aquel sería el más especial, el primero de muchos… el primero de todos.

. . .

—Creo que al niño rico no le hace mucha gracia verme por aquí tan a menudo —comentó con aire de suficiencia mientras abría el paraguas para darle sitio a la castaña—, pero al menos no tienes que sacrificar tu hora de almuerzo.

Claro que no era algo de todos los días, Hyun sólo estaba aprovechando su día libre para hacer algo por ella e invitarla a comer, no lejos de la compañía. Un sitio pequeño, en la mesa más aislada y él obligado a mantenerse tan escondido como le fuera posible. A pesar de eso, solía ser la hora favorita de ambos.

—Es bueno desde que Ella está con él, las cosas van más aligeradas para ti, ¡fue una bendición! —Comentó antes de hacerle una foto con el móvil, mientras Jaehee tomaba su té tostado.

—¿No vas a publicar eso ni a mostrarlo en el chat de la R.F.A., _verdad_? —El albino le otorgó una sonrisa pícara y Kang frunció las cejas.

—Tarde o temprano, _cariño_ , las fans van a saberlo, que tengo una adorable no… —Jaehee sólo le dio un golpecito con los nudillos a la mesa—, ¡oh, vamos! El mundo _debe saberlo_. Debo decirles que amo a una chica inteligente, paciente, comprensiva y sobre todo, ¡valiente! Nadie se atrevería a seguir trabajando con semejante tirano como jefe.

—Tú mismo has dicho que Jumin se ha suavizado —entre ambos, las formalidades sobraban—, y yo no quiero arruinar tu carrera y…

—Jaehee —tomó sus manos por sobre la mesa—, eres la mujer más _decente y virtuosa_ que conozco, ¡un ejemplo de mujer coreana moderna! ¡Deberías _tú_ considerar si soy suficiente…!

Que ella se pusiera de pie repentinamente para alcanzar sus labios, aún por encima de la mesa fue… _inesperado_ , por decir algo. Jaehee le miró fijamente, Hyun se sintió un poco abrumado ante la intensidad de sus ojos marrones.

—Haz el anuncio… diles… sigo pensando que la de la suerte soy yo, ¿cuántas chicas no desearían esto? Pero soy yo… debería ser más asertiva y mostrarme feliz de haber sido la elegida —se apartó de su rostro, sin romper del todo el contacto físico, mirando a los alrededores.

—No podría ser otra, ninguna me conoce tanto como tú… —miró la hora y luego a Kang—. Es hora de que te vayas al trabajo, yo… tengo una reunión sobre una nueva producción en dos horas… ¡pero voy mucho más confiado ahora que me has permitido poder decirles a todos!

Antes de salir del restorán, tomó una foto de ambos, él besando su mejilla y ella con una sonrisa tímida en los labios, fue a parar a sus redes sociales con el texto de «La lluvia es mucho menos irritante gracias a esta maravillosa mujer aquí. ¡Díganle "hola"!». Jaehee se encogió de hombros, probablemente muchas fanáticas perderían la cabeza —y los nervios, de paso— al ver la foto, pero no dejaba de sentir cierta _satisfacción_ al pensar que, de este modo, el mundo sabría que eran el uno del otro.

Curiosamente, recordó las palabras que Jumin le dijo alguna vez, cuando le entregó la invitación al matrimonio:

«Incluso en el amor, es bueno ser codicioso, si sabes enfocarlo bien.»

¿Estaba bien quererlo tanto? Sí.

¿Estaba bien querer, progresivamente, hacer una vida a su lado? También.

Lo apoyaría incondicionalmente, como hasta ahora, pero mucho más involucrada en su vida. Zen tomó su mano y salió con ella, la lluvia había parado y el cielo se abría tímidamente en esa fría tarde de diciembre.

—¿Paso a por ti luego del trabajo? —No harían nada esa noche, sólo cenarían en casa de alguno, hablarían un rato y se irían a dormir.

—¿Por qué no me esperas en casa? Tengo que ver unos asuntos con unos internos… ya sabes, trabajo, estamos en otro proyecto, _de la empresa_ , esta vez.

El albino no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su aclaración, conociendo la situación en general; como habían sido las cosas antes de Ella y cómo lo eran en la actualidad. Pensó en cómo hablaban de "ir a casa" sin diferenciar si era en su piso o el de ella, cómo todo fluía a un ritmo natural, como si siempre hubieran existido los dos como un algo… quizá las cosas habían tomado un camino realmente tortuoso y hubo tiempo de sobra para torturarse mentalmente y enojarse… pero allí estaban ahora, caminando mano a mano, tratando de conservar algo de calor pese a la tarde tan fría.

—Dale nuevamente las gracias de mi parte —murmuró, justo antes de besar sus labios y luego su frente—, si no fuera por Ella, no estaríamos aquí. O nos habría tomado el doble de tiempo y malos ratos.

—Lo tendré presente, _Hyun_. Espero que la reunión de hoy traiga buenas noticias —Jaehee se despidió y se fue hasta el ascensor, mirando en _Tripter_ cómo había repercutido la foto en la fanaticada, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa ante el hecho de que las fans se estaban volviendo locas.

Sí, era un buen recordatorio de que se pertenecían el uno al otro, desde ahora y hasta lo que fuera posible. Quitando el clima, todos los días prometían ser cálidos y soleados, todas las noches prometían ser despejadas y estrelladas, mientras se tuvieran mutuamente y mientras existiera un "nosotros" que los uniera.

Era _su_ canción que hacía cantar a su alma, ¿no?

[ E n d ]

* * *

Dos cosas: puede que parezca confuso, pero no lo es del todo... pero cualquier cosa, acéchenme al inbox, sin dudar. Y soy una escritora de mierda, pero le puse amor, más café del que debería beber, dejé mi salud de lado y sacrifiqué sueño y dos chats del juego(?).

-ssi: Honorífico formal. Jaehee se refiere a Zen de esta manera en el juego.

¿Por qué en un momento lo nombro Zen y luego de cierta escena lo llamo Hyun? Jaehee lo hizo, that's all.

¿Seguiré escribiendo de este par? Yes, si debo poblar yo sola al fandom de esta pairing, lo haré.

¡Mil gracias por leer!

 _Casper Carrie._


End file.
